Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej
Motto Akademii : "Ex Astris Scientia" Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej [ang. Starfleet Acadamy] jest najbardziej znana instytucja nauczania stworzona przez Starfleet po utworzeniu Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet w 2161. Zadaniem Akademii było szkolenie rekrutów na przyszłych oficerów Starfleet, którzy zadaniem miała być eksploracja kosmosu, kontakt z nieznanymi cywilizacjami i bezpieczeństwo obywatelom Federacji. Miała przygotować ich do licznych niespodziewanych sytuacji, który prawdopodobnie stawią czoła podczas eksploracji i kontaktu z nowymi gatunkami oraz fenomenami. Wszyscy oficerowie Starfleet od prostego Chorążego, aż do najbardziej odznaczonego Admirała, są połączeni poprzez ich doświadczenie jakie zdobyli przez ukończenie Akademii. Symbol Akademii Starfleet znajdującej się w San Francisco jest trójką zaokrąglony na rogach. Na lewym boku trójkąta znajduje się napis Akademia Starfleet, natomiast na prawym boku znajduje się motto Akademii ‘Ex astris, Scientia’. Na podstawie trójkąta znajduje się nazwa miasta San Francisco praz data złożenia podana w rzymskich cyfrach MMCLXI co daje 2161 rok. W górnej części trójkąta znajduje się symbol Starfleet w postaci komunikatora używanego przez Starfleet w danym okresie. W dolnej części trójkąta znajduje się czarny symbol mostu Golden Gate, a w dolnym prawym rogu jest słońce z którego wychodzą promienie do lewego boku trójkąta. Kolorystyka symbolu jest różna zależnie od okresu w którym był używany symbol. Są to różne odcienie czerwonego, żółtego oraz siwego. Warunki wstąpienia Akademia Starfleet jako instytucja nauczania nowych oficerów Starfleet, którzy będą reprezentować Zjednoczoną Federację Planet podczas kontaktów z nieznanymi gatunkami oraz poszerzać wiedzy o wszechświecie jej obywateli. Dlatego też stawia wobec jej kandydatów wysokie standardy i oczekiwania. Kandydat na Kadeta w Akademii Starfleet rozpoczyna proces aplikacyjny przedstawieniem podania wstępnego w którym kandydat przedstawia dotychczasowe osiągnięcia akademickie, zdolności wykraczających poza wiedzę naukową, oraz zademonstrowanie świetnego charakteru. Jeśli podanie zostanie zaaprobowane przez Starfleet, kandydat może przystąpić do testów wstępnych. Po spełnieniu określonych warunków kandydat otrzymuje zaproszenie do pobliskiej bazy kosmicznej, gdzie mają miejsce egzaminy pisemne i fizyczne. Test wiedzy stanowią tylko jeden z wielu elementów, jak również rozwiązywanie problemów i zdolność rozumowania, pracę zespołową, testy charakteru, oraz stabilność emocjonalną. Kandydaci, którzy zdali egzaminy z najlepszymi wynikami, mogą rozpocząć naukę w Akademii. Z tych, którym się nie powiodło, wybierani są kandydaci, którzy mieli największą liczbę punktów na egzaminach i oferuje im się możliwość ponownego zdawania egzaminów w następnym roku. (DS9: Heart of Stone) Kadeci z poza Federacji Natomiast kandydat pochodzący ze świata nie należącego do Federacji przed przystąpieniem do egzaminu, musi złożyć podanie jeśli znajdzie się oficer Starfleet poziomu dowodzenia, który napisze dla niego list referencyjny. (DS9: Heart of Stone) W 2371 SD 48521.5, Nog mieszkaniec stacji DSN chciał zostać członkiem Starfleet. Będąc przedstawicielem gatunku Ferengi nie należącym do Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet przed przystąpieniem do Akademii Starfleet musiał uzyskać list polecający oficera na poziomie dowodzenia. Dlatego też, poprosił Komandora Benjamin Sisko o napisanie listu referencyjnego. (DS9: Heart of Stone) Edukacja Typowo edukacja oficera w Akademii Starfleet trwa 4 lata, aczkolwiek przez jakiś czas mogła trwać 5 lat. (TOS: Bread and Circuses) Po czteroletniej nauce w Akademii, kadet otrzymuje stopień chorążego (czasami nawet podporucznika) i rozpoczyna służbę we Starfleet. Najlepsi absolwenci posiadają możliwość wyboru miejsca służby. Pozostali otrzymują przydziały, które mogą ale nie muszą przyjąć (chyba, że jest to wyraźnie nakazane przez Dowództwo Starfleet). :Program edukacyjny (nie kanoniczny) :Program edukacyjny (nie kanoniczny) - umiejętności i specjalizacje Akademia Starfleet Akademia Starfleet została zbudowana i ma swoją siedzibę oraz miasteczko akademickie na terenie Presidio w mieście San Francisco, na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki USA na kontynencie Północnej Ameryki planety Ziemia. Akademia znajduje się kilka kilometrów od Starfleet Dowództwa. Posiada godne uwagi miasteczko uniwersyteckie i jego dobrze zadbane ogrody zapewniające sprzyjające środowisko do nauki i odpoczynku dla kadetów. Kadeci podczas pobytu w Akademii żyją w jednym z akademików. Aneksy i bazy treningowe Akademii Starfleet W dodatku do miasteczka uniwersyteckiego na Ziemi, Akademia posiada liczne dodatkowe instalacje rozmieszczone na całym terytorium Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet. Poniżej przedstawione są aneksy i inne obiekty używane przez Akademię do kształcenia przyszłych oficerów Starfleet. Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty (Beta Aquilae II) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Beta Aquilae II, Beta Aquilae system, Alpha Kwadrant Opis : Starfleet posiada na planecie Beta Aquilae II aneks Akademii Starfleet. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Absolwenci : Lois Eckridge (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty (Beta Ursae Minor II) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Beta Ursae Minor II, Beta Ursae Minor system, Alpha-Beta Kwadrant Opis : Starfleet posiada na planecie Beta Ursae Minor II aneks Akademii Starfleet. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Absolwenci : Darien Wallace (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty (Psi Upsilon III) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Psi Upsilon III, Psi Upsilon system, Alpha-Beta Kwadrant Opis : Starfleet posiada na planecie Psi Upsilon III aneks Akademii Starfleet. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Absolwenci : Daniel Kwan (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Akademia Serwisu Technicznego Starfleet Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mars, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Opis : Akademia Serwisu Technicznego Starfleet znajdująca się na Marsie, to instalacja treningowa dla zrekrutowanego personelu Starfleet. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Absolwenci : Alfonse Pacelli (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) Teren Lotów Akademii Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Saturn, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant Opis : W pobliżu planety Saturn znajduje się Teren Lotów Akademii, gdzie są szkoleni piloci i nawigatorzy floty. (TNG: The First Duty) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : brak danych, … system, … Kwadrant Opis : brak danych Absolwenci : brak danych de:Akademie der Sternenflotte en:Starfleet Academy es:Academia de la Flota Estelar fr:Académie de Starfleet it:Accademia della Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊アカデミー nl:Starfleet academie sv:Stjärnflotteakademin Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Kategoria:Akademia Starfleet